


A Collar A Day...

by library_lee



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Collars, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/library_lee/pseuds/library_lee
Summary: Prompt #2: Patton claims Roman with a collar and keeps him as his sub all day, Roman has but one complaint: that Patton isn’t touching him enough. Patton’s response to Roman’s needy whining is, obviously, to overstimulate him in as many ways he can manage.





	A Collar A Day...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2: Patton claims Roman with a collar and keeps him as his sub all day, Roman has but one complaint: that Patton isn’t touching him enough. Patton’s response to Roman’s needy whining is, obviously, to overstimulate him in as many ways he can manage.

Roman knew it was gonna be a good day the insist he woke up only to open his eyes and see his boyfriend smiling down on him. A smile that was just a little bit too wide to be suited for a simple morning greeting. Then he noticed the collar in his hands.

Roman could practically feel his pupils widen at the sight of the thick leather, toned in a deep wine red. On the front was a golden ring with a little tag that said "Property of Patton Sanders" in filigree cursive letters. 

"Good morning, love," Patton chuckled. Of course he noticed the other's reaction, Patton always did. "May I?" he simply asked.

With anyone else, Roman would have felt embarrassed with how enthusiastic he nodded, but not with Patton. There wasn't any need for shame or any other form of negativity that would make him hold back.

After receiving permission Patton leaned forward to adjust the collar around his sub's neck, Roman tilting his head back to give him better access. The second the soft leather touched his skin a warm shiver raced down his spine. Then he could feel the collar wrapping around his throat, being just the perfect amount of tight. Loose enough that he could breathe, tight enough that he'll always be reminded by the pressure that it's there.

Patton softly tugged at the ring at the front to make sure that it was set securely around the other's throat. Upon feeling the slight pull Roman had to bite back a moan, his already half-hard cock twitching in his pants.

"Alright-" Patton exclaimed after he was satisfied that the collar wouldn't budge "- think you're ready to start the day, aren't you?"

With that he left, leaving behind a very confused and very aroused Roman.

\---

To say that Roman was frustrated would be an understatement. Ever since Patton woke him this morning he barely acknowledged his presence yet alone touched him. And did he craved the other's touch. 

But the warm leather around his neck was the steady reminder that it wasn't his choice anymore. He only had to obey, to stay on his knees right in front of the man he loved more than anything who was currently sitting on the couch, eyes focused on the TV.

Still, he couldn't help but squirm a little, just the tiniest bit, just to give himself any kind of relief. He didn't mean to make a sound, he really wanted to be a good boy for his daddy, yet he couldn't help the needy whine that escaped him.

Then a shadow leaned over him. "Now look what a bad boy we got here," Patton purred. He hoisted Roman up in his lap, whispering in his ear from behind: "If you wanted me to touch you so badly-" he traced his fingertips over the collar, down his chest "-you could've just told me, baby." He pulled down the other's boxers and loosely stroked Roman's cock. "But you had to go and be naughty, I can't let that go, baby, you know that." His fist slowly sped up, focussing more and more on the sensitive spot near the tip, drawing a loud moan from Roman.

"Ah ah, none of that my dear. You will cum for me and you will be quiet about me, you understand me, baby?"

Roman managed an uncoordinated nod, head clouding with pleasure as he arched into Patton's hand and came shuddering.

But Patton didn't stop there, before Roman could even fully come down from his high, the hand on his cock started to move again, making him hiss at the overstimulation.

"Oh honey, that's not what I call silent. Looks like we have a long night ahead of us…"


End file.
